Animal at Heart
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: Hanging around with dog demons has made Kagome a little more animal than human and for Logan that was just fine. He was animal at heart after all whether he knew it or not.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or X-Men.

 ** _Pairing_**

 _: Logan (Wolverine) x Kagome  
_

 ** _Summary_**

 _: H_ _anging around with inu-youkai has made Kagome a little more animal than human and for Logan that was just fine. He was animal at heart after all whether he knew it or not._

 **Animal at Heart  
Part I**

x . . . . x

Spending time in a place like the Sengoku period changes you in irreparable ways.

You fight tooth and nail for everything. Collecting food, getting shelter, basic needs are _fought_ for on a daily basis.

There are times in your life where a raging youkai is going to be ripping out your throat unless you _move_ and dive for the kill first.

Instinct wars with basic humanity.

People don't kill on the daily.

Kagome does.

She fights for her family. She fights for herself.

She fights so that she might see tomorrow.

In the Sengoku period you don't survive unless you're an animal in some ways and being with Inuyasha has taught Kagome one thing.

 _You survive. At all costs. You take a breath and you come home no matter what._

Inuyasha taught Kagome to survive the only way he knew how. Like an animal.

You submit when you need to, and you fight when there is no other way.

You are a part of pack and the pack is strong together.

Except now? There isn't a pack.

Kagome found herself in her time, 500 years away everyone she loved. 500 years away from magic and myth. 500 years away from the family she bled and fought with on numerous occasions and Kagome never wanted anything more than to die at the bottom of the well.

But she's not really human, not any more, and animals don't die at the bottom of forgotten wells because they're separated from their pack.

They don't give up.

They move on.

Animals don't know how to give up.

Kagome turned her head, pressed her ear to the earth at the bottom of the well, knowing that 500 years ago there is a boy in red fire rat clothing doing the same and she whispered a thank you, a prayer to the one she recognized as alpha even if her human mind couldn't full comprehend such a concept.

There is no magic in this well. Not anymore. When the jewel sent her home and disappeared within her breast Kagome had barely had time to look up at Inuyasha in fear. He was reaching a clawed hand outward, trying to grasp her desperately but she was gone and he was running toward the well before anyone could stop him.

In her courtyard at home, Kagome was doing the same.

Unaware that they were leaping at the same time but feeling their presence at the bottom of that well nonetheless.

 _Kagome hopes he can hear her._

 _Because she can_ feel _him_. _Right there_.

The well didn't take her and Kagome buried her hands in the dirt and cried and cried.

 _"Don't cry, don't cry, don't you fucking cry_. _"_

He isn't there of course but she feels him all around her.

Kagome wiped her tears and took a deep breath before whispering, "I won't."

Because although she is alone, she'll survive until a new pack is formed.

The skills she learned from Inuyasha may have no place in the modern world but Kagome doesn't really care.

She knows how to survive and that's all.

.

.

Kagome's new life was different.

It didn't take long - not even a few days before she was swept off to her next great adventure. There was a man in her mama's yard and woman at his side and they weren't human but they weren't youkai either. Neither expected her to drop from the branches of the Goshinboku and point an arrow at their backs.

But she did.

But not because she was a great and powerful warrior that snuck up on them.

But because she had been taking a cat nap in the bowels of the tree when their aura's brushed against hers.

She startled them both and while the man went for his crimson sun-glasses, the woman went for her temple. Immediately, she released the arrow, aiming between them near their feet. She felt an enormous amount of energy gather in his eyes and at the woman's temple. When the arrow touched the ground, she had another pointed at the man, only this time she had moved faster and closer to the point where the arrow was just inches from his forehead.

 _"_ You move, he dies." she told the woman with the crimson, fire hair.

The woman spoke and it was English, " _We aren't here to harm you."_

Kagome's brows furrowed and she pulled the string back farther, her body as taught as the bow in her hands. She remembered enough of her lessons to turn to the woman and warn, in English, "I _will_ kill him. You're here, why?"

Something dark curled in the woman's eyes and Kagome felt the odd sensation of being forced into moving.

She was being _lifted_ and Kagome wasn't having it.

Silver filled her vision and Kagome sent a pulse of power to the woman that manifested physically into silvery swirls.

 _Not here to harm, my ass._

The power touched the woman and she gasped as the purity over stimulated her senses and with the edge of her bow, she hit the man in the face, forcing his glasses off his face. There was a burst of crimson light behind her but she wasn't concerned because it disappeared quickly.

Kagome was at the woman's side before bringing her bow back and hitting her at the temple.

The woman sank to the ground and the man cried out, "Jean! Jean, are you okay?"

Kagome turned back to the man who had his eyes squeezed shut and walked toward him, turning her head to the side as she went, observing the destruction left in the ground. She turned back to the man and kicked him square in the chest. He landed on his back and Kagome was there, her foot on his throat, squishing down every lesson she learned.

She _should_ kill him.

But this was the modern era.

So instead she applied pressure to his windpipe and asked, "What do you want?"

"Where is Jean? What happened to her?" he cried out again and Kagome looked to the woman crumpled to the side.

"She's fine. Answer the question or she won't be."

"We come from a school for people like us! We want to take you there. Take you to a place you won't have to hide your powers."

The silver in Kagome's gaze receded and there was a frown and a crease in her brows.

"School?"

And then she began to pull her foot away.

.

.

That had been three months ago.

And boy had it been a rocky start. Word of the attack spread quickly and Jean hadn't quite forgiven her. Scott, the man that had been there, had easily accepted her apology - understanding that they weren't human and her family had been inside and she was only trying to protect them from a perceived threat.

He did, however, tell her that if she ever touched Jean again she would deal with him.

She shrugged off the threat.

Because he wasn't any where close to being what she considered a threat.

And he wasn't her senior, not by a long shot.

Most student's gave Kagome wide berth.

There were parts of Kagome that screamed other even among their kind. She looked at them like she was searching among them and found them lacking. It was unnerving and in combat class, she wasn't the most skilled but she was the most vicious. If anything they learned what fighting for your life meant because of her. Sparring with Kagome meant sparring to incapacitate. She pulled no punches and used every ounce her impressive power. It was to the point where students fought her if only to take her out - not for a grade and some students didn't want to fight her at all. Only pride kept people going back to the training room.

She didn't always win but she would be damned before going down with a fight. And every time it was brutal and bloody.

Some students had gone to Professor Xavier with their concerns and complaints but it was with a knowing grin that he sent them on their way without an explanation. It was only Hank who really dissected Kagome's odd behavior and he only came to his conclusions because he often felt the way she acted. Her growls and snarls and every little nuance of her body.

"She acts like a barely tamed creature." He finally told the professor one day. It was with an incline of his head that Professor Xavier answered the furry, blue scientist.

"You are correct but I've seen into that girl, Hank, and she needs help."

"I understand but is this a side effect of her mutation or..."

Xavier looked up and met his bright cerulean orbs, "Her upbringing, I'm sure. She's looking for something, something not I or anyone else but maybe you might be able to understand." He turned his gaze outside, "She was raised among dogs, Hank, and she thinks more like them then the rest of us mutants." There was a rumbling in the distance, "Honestly, you hold yourself from your other part in ways that she doesn't so not even you, friend, can help her."

The beastly man stepped forward to also look out the window, "Help her what?"

Charles watched as a black motorcycle rolled up to the front of the house, "Find a home." He tilted his head in the direction of the tall man leading the motorcycle into the garage. "Find somewhere to belong because even among her peers she is different. Understanding her is difficult for the students. She doesn't think like them and even among the ostracized there are those that are too different."

Hank followed his gaze, lifting his glasses up his nose, brows high in his fur, "You mean Logan?"

Charles hummed and watched as the man identified as Logan shook his head as he began to head to the mansion, "Why not?"

Hanks surprise was palpable, "Because Logan is... Well... He's..." He stopped and began to think, "Well, he's like her isn't he."

This time, the professor allowed a full smile to grace his lips, "Yes, I believe so. Animal vs. animal, yes? She's looking for something, someone, and I think she might find it in Logan."

Hank said nothing but he was curious enough to watch the happenings with a critical eye.

.

.

Logan ran a hand along the scruff that made itself known and internally he grumbled about shaving. He hated it. But his beard was going to be out of control of he didn't groom soon. A smirk curled his lips because if anything he'd keep it until he saw Jean. He knew that a little bit of extra fur did all sorts of things to that fiery red head, no matter how much she denied it and damn did her scent spike every time.

The door to the front opened before he could reach it and the next moment he had an arm full of Rogue. She was smiling into his chest, careful that no skin touched skin, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. His voice was gruff but distinctly warm he muttered, "Hey, kid. I haven't been gone long."

The young woman pulled away and her eyes sparked, "Long? You've been gone four months!"

He was almost sheepish when he questioned, "Have I? Time flies." He chuckled and she led him, one hand hooked in his arm and the other tucking a strand of white behind her ear.

She huffed, her anger and displeasure at him being gone so long making her accent thicker, "Just surprised to see ya is all." The duo entered through the front and he slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Me too, kid, but I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by." he informed her, closing the door behind them. It must have been time for classes to switch because there were students running through the halls, rushing to their next period and something inside Logan relaxed. "How's it goin', kid? Anything new?"

The other, younger mutant, popped her gum and shrugged, "Not much, a few new students. Will you be teachin' while you're here?"

Logan shifted and looked down at her with a grin, "I think I can stay for a bit, so sure." If anything, he needed a small break. They stepped forward together and Logan stopped abruptly, the hair on the back of his neck standing straight, his nose working as he pulled away from Rogue. Lips curling down, he took several deep inhales. His head turned toward a closing door and caught only a glimpse of dark hair.

Rogue stepped forward and touched the jacket on his arm, "What's wrong?"

Logan kept looking at the door, his eyes dark, "Something isn't... right."

She tugged his jacket to grab his attention and she pursed her lips until his gaze connected with hers, "You might be talking about one of the students."

"What?" he questioned as he turned his full attention to her. Something smelled off, strong, and wild and boy did that unnerve him.

Rogue nodded as the halls cleared and quieted, "It could be Kagome. She's from Japan and - and honestly, I've never seen anything like her. In some ways she's a lot like you but in others..." she shuddered, "...that girl is _scary_."

"What do you - " Logan was cut off by the soft turn of wheels and he turned to see the Professor.

"Logan, it's good to see you."

"Same here, Professor. Rogue was telling me about one of the new students."

Xavier turned to Rogue and his smile was genial, "Shouldn't Rogue be in her history class?"

Her cheeks colored but she nodded and with one more hug Logan's way she disappeared with a, "Catch ya later!"

Logan turned to Xavier who gestured they go into his office. When the door closed Logan turned to the Professor with his fists clenched, "Something is off."

Xavier nodded, "That _would_ be Kagome. She's going to incite that in you."

Logan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "And why would that be?"

The other man shrugged his shoulders, "She's a lot like you."

"That's what the girl said. What does that mean?"

There was glint in the professor's eyes, "Why don't we go see, hmm?"

.

.

Kurt aka Nightcrawler irritated the _hell_ out of Kagome.

Every time he fought, he laughed, and joked, and Kagome hated it.

He made the fight mean so much less then it was - it was disrespectful in more ways then one and Kagome, who had never fought him, sent him challenge for today's class. She about had it and was definitely going to put him in his place.

Kagome had never issued a challenge so when Scott had made the announcement, the class had been overall speechless. When the two headed down into the danger room and the signal was given, Kagome leaped and Kurt was gone in a cloud of smoke.

And _there it was_ , his _laugh_ , "Can't get me, can you?"

He appeared behind her and Kagome turned to grab him but he was gone again.

 _So disrespectful._

Disrespectful to someone like her who had watched friends die fighting, watched her friends bleed.

Fighting should never be a mockery.

A fist connected with her cheek and the snarl that left her lips wasn't human.

It went like this for several minutes, Kagome looking for a pattern as she went to attack but Kurt teleporting away and connecting a hit. Students murmured and cheered.

And then Kagome found it.

The pattern.

Eyes wild, she reached for an empty spot, her hands and cerulean hues filled with silver energy.

When Kurt appeared in that empty spot, Kagome's hand was at his throat and that was it.

Her smile was all teeth when her other fist connected with his cheek.

Silver swirled and ran along his flesh like electricity.

Kagome's miko energy affected mutants differently then it did youkai.

Like with humans, she could overwhelm their senses with it but she could not purify their limbs. Instead, she could neutralize their mutations for a short period. When she dropped Kurt, her foot was there connecting with the side of his face.

The class soon found, without teleportation, Kurt wasn't as good at hand to hand as Kagome.

The cheering turned into pained grimaces.

Her movements were sharp and quick, years of learning on the field, no refinement at all.

She wasn't a martial arts expert but her teacher hadn't been either.

Inuyasha was a brawler and Kagome soaked up every lesson.

Her teeth gnashed together as she jumped back from a kick to her midsection.

Physically, the boy was stronger although younger.

Kagome was faster though. And more vicious.

She didn't play fair. She grabbed, and bit, and poked, and scratched.

Kagome wasn't really _there_ in the moment.

She was five hundred years away and she was fighting for her life.

Except she wasn't.

She hit his face again, and this time, bone shifted under her hand. It was his cheek, she wasn't concerned.

He would live.

But a part of her couldn't stop, the part that said he was threat and he could come back and hurt her more.

She tried to clamp down, but you don't come back from war the same, and living this life wasn't simple. Her hand came out again.

He was going to _stay_ down.

Her silvery eyes gazed down but she didn't see him, didn't see her classmate. This wasn't Kurt and she wasn't really Kagome.

Her first came down again, accompanied by a flash of teeth and a short growl.

The door swished open and the beast beneath her landed a solid punch to her mouth that had her spitting blood.

Her hand was coming down again, this time, swirling with energy.

Just before it connected, she was shoved off with a guttural sound that didn't come from her. She looked up and she met dark brown, almost black eyes, and she didn't even think before she moved on the offensive. Her hands went for the throat but they were blocked quickly and efficiently. Violence rode the air and she could taste it on her tongue as sure as she could taste the blood. Her arm was gripped and she was spun so her back faced the man and the elbow was twisted painfully.

She was just barely tall enough to smash her head back and hit his mouth. He pulled away with a snarl and Kagome pushed away before he could tighten his grip. The man that faced her, the scruffy, dark man, didn't feel like the boys and girls she fought. He felt wild and untamed and Kagome knew that feeling anywhere. He felt like a youkai in the most diluted sense possible but she knew him in ways he probably didn't even know himself.

Perks of running with a dog, she supposed.

Maybe the man thought she was done but she caught him by surprise when she very quickly moved back to him and used her right foot to kick him in the stomach, it connected but it felt more like hitting a solid mass than anything. Shock filled his face and and Kagome moved forward, her small hands filling with energy and connecting with his chest. Her powers filled him, sensory overload, and then she grabbed his ears and brought his head down to her knee.

She felt his nose break and bleed on her skin.

She backed away when he went to his knees.

He looked at her and she realized that maybe she bit off more than she could chew when the nose began to knit itself back together.

But animals didn't stop to weigh their opponent.

Animals thought they were the biggest until otherwise determined and Kagome was the biggest in her head, her own alpha and beta.

When the blades came from between his knuckles and the growl that filled the room reminded Kagome of nights spent by a fire, she took a quick step back and prepared for the assault.

And boy did it come.

That man wasn't a man and he wasn't really home either.

No one likes being challenged and Kagome's very stance screamed challenger.

The man may not have known why he was fighting with such ferocity but Kagome did.

Blow for blow was traded, scratch for scratch given, until the miko ended up beneath the man with a blade at the smooth column of her neck.

Silvery eyes faded to the clearest blue the man had ever seen and miko barred her throat and the Wolverine came down and licked her pulse, tasted her sweat, and pulled away with a concerned shake of his head.

"What the - "

Kagome grinned, a bloody, toothy grin, "Poor, _confused_ , little youkai."

And that was how Kagome met Logan.

.

.

Logan taught P.E. which Kagome didn't take and that was fucking great as far as he was concerned.

Something about her scent drove him wild in ways he couldn't understand.

He didn't feel like... _himself_ but then he did. It was like he wasn't himself but then he was the most purest form of himself that he had ever been and _damn did she grate on his nerves._

Kagome looked at everyone the same way but when she looked at him there was respect and _something_ else. She caused the weirdest reactions to occur from him. She walked by and his mouth salivated, his nose twitched, and he wanted nothing more than to make the stupid girl submit before him like she had that first battle. She was an irritant and a hassle and he gave her wide berth.

And calling him a youkai?

Bullshit.

Those boogeymen didn't exist.

They were tales and legends he learned of in his last visit to Japan.

Regardless, Logan resolved to stay away from the crazy Japanese girl. And she was crazy.

Maybe not crazy... but definitely off.

Who fights their peers the way she did? Her viciousness was unnecessary and even he saw that.

She couldn't seem to turn whatever it was off. In some ways he recognized it, having been a few wars himself, but she was too young. Too young to have that look he had in his eyes so he didn't believe it.

It was by sheer accident that Logan quite literally bumped into Kagome.

He was walking through the door to the kitchen just as she opened it. Her papers went flying and she was falling. It was only because of his reflexes that he caught her by her hand and prevented her from falling. Those piercing blue eyes caught his and that scent of hers assaulted his nose. He clenched his jaw and let her go after steadying her.

Her voice was soft, "Thank you." And then she was bending down to grab her papers.

He recognized it as some science bullshit Hank was teaching. With an upward roll of his eyes he was leaning beside her. After a few moments she stopped and he looked up only to see she was staring at him intently.

He was gruff when he asked her, "What?"

Her smile was slight and her slight accent made her voice seem warmer then it likely was, "You have no clue, do you?"

"About what?"

She shook her head and gathered the last of her papers, reaching over and plucking the ones in his hand away, "About what you are."

Logan snorted, "I'm pretty sure I know what I am better then you do, missy."

Kagome laughed lightly and the sound was pleasant to his ears, her eyes twinkling, "Is that what you think?" He nodded and the girl leaned in, her voice quiet, "I sense that beast within you, slumbering so quietly..." her voice dropped lower, "...just waiting to uncurl and burst forth."

Logan's eyes were dark, "I'm not like you."

"We're more alike then you think."

Logan remembered days when fighting in a cage was worth more than money. It meant beating the fuck out of someone and showing them who was top dog and he looked away from her searching eyes, "I don't attack my friends, girl."

Kagome's brows furrowed, "These people aren't my friends. They're a means to an end. I hear them whisper and I know what they think of the feral girl Scott and Jean brought back from Japan. I know they think I'm scarier then what lies beyond those doors but the reality, Logan, is that what lies beyond the front door will kill them. I'm giving them the best chance they have at this place. Humans and mutants alike want the blood of those that reside in this house and they think I'm brutal?" her eyes clouded, "Teaching mathematics and English is wonderful and all but someone has to teach them to conquer the fear of battle."

"Is that what you were doing when you beat the shit out of the elf?" he questioned, voice rough with accusation. He had his problems with Kurt but he liked the kid. There was no reason to beat the shit out of him. Unlike Logan, the boy didn't walk away without a scratch.

Kagome snorted, "Partly that. Also because he irritates me." She confessed, "He mocks the battlefield that I bled in and the battles I have fought every time he laughs at his opponents for being unable to catch him." She stood smoothly and he followed suit, "That is all besides the point, Logan." She shook her head and her raven curls released a scent that was all Kagome, soft and inviting, "The fact of the matter is, you don't know what you are. We battled and you were ferocious and violent - which is your nature, but there is more to that nature then violence."

The snarl on his lips was one he loathed to give because if anything it proved her right, "You don't know shit about me."

With that Logan turned and walked away from the time traveling priestess, missing the thoughtful look that crossed her face.

.

.

Kagome didn't sleep much.

Mostly her dreams made her long for the warmth of crimson fire rat robes, clawed hands touching her cheek.

Inuyasha had been her almost lover.

Her one day husband.

Now he was gone and she mourned him in ways that she would never mourn again.

More than anything Kagome wished her vocal chords had been designed to howl because _God_ would she howl for him.

But Kagome was human and humans didn't mate for life and she knew this pain was temporary, an ache that would be soothed by another man.

Instead of sleeping, Kagome ran.

She had grown accustomed to running from humans and youkai alike.

Inuyasha and Shippo had made it a game to teach her to run and hide quietly in the forest and now Kagome ran just ran.

She loved feeling the earth beneath her uncovered feet, the dew touching her toes, the wet mornings cool air touching her skin as she flew between branches. Mostly, she crawled out her window and down to Kitty's terrace below before leaping off to the ground. There were too many students that didn't know how to sleep that wandered the halls and would tattle to her current guardian and headmaster. Sometimes she was dressed in work out clothes but more often then not it was a sleeping gown that went to her knees.

Sometimes she wanted to curl naked on the cold ground and bury herself in the scent of nature that reminded her of better days.

This early morning/late night romp through the surrounding property was the same as others... only as she went further into the property she had the distinct feeling of not being alone. In fact, she felt... _hunted._

Stopping amid the trees she turned in a slow circle, her aura stretching out and then she felt him.

 _Logan_.

The youkai in denial.

And he was close and only coming closer. She turned her head to the foliage she knew he was walking through and tilted her head. His beard had been trimmed, leaving his face bare - only his five o'clock shadow remained. His eyes were dark and trained on her and she wondered what he was doing out this late. He was wearing a plain white tee-shirt, and a pair of jeans that had seen better days. He broke through the trees and his lips curled into a sneer.

They stared for several long moments until Kagome broke the silence between them.

"What are you doing here?"

His impressive, corded arms crossed over an equally impressive chest, "Tch, I should be asking _you_ that." His brows furrowed and he his features turned disapproving, "But if you must know, Kitty has been complaining about hearing a thump outside her window. She was scared someone was _peeping_ on her. I realize now it's you disappearing at night _which_ by the way is against the rules."

Kagome turned her nose up to him and frowned, "I don't like that rule. I'm an adult and can make my own decisions."

And she was an adult, maybe not physically but she had lived through some shit and she'd be damned if she was going to be treated like a child.

That said, she turned on her heal and was going to continue her jog. There was a nervous energy tingling under skin that she ached to be rid of and when she was tired and sated she was going to bathe and return that bed that she had been given. She didn't make it more than several feet when her forearm was grasped within a warm and calloused grip. She turned again and this time she met the dark eyes of Logan with every bit of anger she could muster.

"Let me _go_."

The older mutant/man/youkai spawn looked down at her defiant face and shook hi head, "I don't think so, missy. You're not supposed to be out here. I won't tell the professor but you better get your ass back in your room."

With a quirk of her lips and silver swirling in her blue irises, she sent a shock of energy to his arm pulled away from his hand. Logan growled deep and low in his throat but Kagome felt anything but threatened. He wasn't the biggest or the baddest thing that she face and he would definitely heal quickly. The man's eyes darkened and when he spoke there was a roughness that hadn't been there before.

"Why do you _fight_ me _every_ time I ask you to do anything? Why can't you just fucking listen?" Logan grimaced at the sound of his voice and he found his teeth clenching at the last word, grinding against each other. With every inhale her scent filled his nostrils and he shook his head to rid himself of her intoxicating scent made only more desirable by the fact her flesh was coated in a thin layer of sweat.

Kagome's swirling eyes were narrowed and she took a step toward him. if she wasn't so tiny he would have felt intimidated but instead all he felt was challenged. "I don't listen to you because you're an ass of a youkai that has no idea what he is and couldn't accept it even if he did! You're a _disgrace_ to your kind."

Logan stepped forward and she stood her ground which only served to piss him off more because how dare she challenge him?

"Go back to the school, kid."

"I'm _not_ a kid."

And then she _actually_ turned her back on him and ran away.

Watching her run like that ignited a fire low in his abdomen, made his saliva thicken, and the back of his teeth to ache.

Something was waking.

Something dark and ancient and uncomfortable.

It was sliding into his skin and making him feel too small for his body.

Sweat began to gather at his brow as he fought with every piece of his impressive will to not go after her and pin her to fucking ground and let her know who was in charge.

He turned his head, his body followed, and then he began to walk away...

He would have made it had he not heard her cursing about stupid men.

His pride wouldn't allow it.

So he turned back around and began chasing her down.

.

.

When he reached her it was with one thing in mind.

This girl _would_ submit even if it killed her.

.

.

They met in a clash of teeth and nails and fists.

It was bloody and violent and lit something within Logan he thought he had buried when he met the young girl named Rogue.

But the monster that fought in the cage was still there.

Enjoying the violence and blood; enjoying the scent of girl's skin as he pushed her off him.

She came back every time.

Her blood touched his tongue and ignited a fire under his flesh.

He'd been burned alive once or twice and this felt almost the same, almost.

When she was tired of fighting and bleeding and being bruised, he pressed his weight on top of her, pressed his nose to the skin of her neck and inhaled.

God she pissed him off.

But he enjoyed listening to her pant beneath him.

It didn't take much - just a quick barring of her throat to make his blood burn and for him to lose himself again.

He leaned down and his tongue was there again, tracing her pulse, his teeth nipping at her flesh.

She tasted so _good_.

The part of his brain that was still human screamed and screamed and clawed and clawed but the part that wasn't thinking and was not human said that this was his right. She submitted to him, had given him the role of her alpha (whatever the fuck that meant), and she was _his_ until someone better and faster and more ruthless then he took her from him. But right now the word 'mine' had never sounded so clearly in his head. The challenging bitch had submitedsubmittedsubmitted and this was his prize.

His hands were at her sides, moving under her gown, touching her rib cage with the pads of his fingers.

It was only when he flipped her on her stomach and began to unbuckle his pants did he smell it.

Salt.

Only this wasn't the salt from her sweat.

The fog in his brain was subsiding and when it dissipated the girl underneath him was trembling.

She was bleeding and she was battered and he was sure that if he hadn't been able to heal he would be matching her in every way.

The horror and revulsion within him made him want to vomit because _this_ wasn't him.

And yet it was.

And the fact that such a bastard lived inside him was sickening.

He wanted to run screaming into the night away from this monster that curled inside him, this creature that wanted out every single time she was near.

But he didn't run.

Instead he leaned down, grasped her shoulders and lifted her to his chest. She was boneless in his arms, and she refused to look at him. The part of him that was human pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered apologies that he didn't know he had in him to say. His voice was thick with sorrow as the dawn began to erupt of the trees because _goddammit_ what was he becoming?

His tongue came out and licked away the tear tracks, an apology in its own way and he pressed his forehead to hers.

His voice was rough with unnamed emotions and his eyes were closed, "Why didn't you just fight back?"

The defiant girl in his arms tilted her head and her own voice was softer than he had ever heard from her, "Because I lost and I submitted and that's what happens when you submit."

Logan's eyes were still closed and he put a hand through her hair, "You were _crying_."

He felt her head turn, "Because the part of me that isn't gone with beasts is still human and doesn't understand." He felt her shift and her voice went softer, "But the part of me that's with the dogs knows... a _nimals don't cry in the wild._ "

"But we _aren't_ animals."

Kagome wisely kept her mouth shut.

.

.

Logan did his best to wash away the shame he felt but no matter what it stayed within him.

.

.

Since that night he was hyper aware of his surroundings and even more aware of Kagome.

The moment she walked into a room, he could feel the difference shift in the air, hear the subtle beat of her heart, the blood coursing through her veins in a way that he didn't just understand. He was careful to run away from her every chance he got. If he so much as looked at her, his eyes would zero in on the soft slope of her neck.

It was fuckin' insane.

While he did his best to avoid her, she had no such qualms.

Kagome in fact often sought him out, attempting to speak with him on more than one occasion.

He never let her get past his name before fleeing.

Being near her was both a pain but immense blessing.

When she was near she calmed something raging within him, the creature that had been so hell bent on getting out _that_ night. He could feel it in his belly, stirring, fighting, _raging_. On the flip side, she caused him to be unable to think with his human head and instead think of only her scent and heartbeat. All rational thought was gone, he wanted nothing more than to bury his nose in her stomach and fist her hair in his hands.

Sometimes he reminded him of a small bunny he itched to chase and other times she reminded him of a dog herself that he wanted to fight.

She was in front of him... again.

He looked down at her older than normal eyes as her lips parted to say his name, her scent intoxicating, mouth salivating.

"Log -"

He turned around and fled.

This time, it was going to be for good.

.

.

Or so he said.

.

.

He was used to disappearing in the middle of the night.

He had just left the kitchen and was about to enter his room when he smelled it.

Just underneath the cracks of the door he could just barely smell her scent coming through.

His eyes dilated as he inhaled deeply.

There was _no way_ that she violated his space.

No way.

But as he opened the door and entered the dark room, there she was, sitting on the windowsill, the moon darkening her features. He knew it was her. Her eyes were swirling with subtle hints of silver and she was turning her head toward him. When their eyes met, he caught a hint of a scowl on her pretty lips. She looked pointedly to the bed where several bags lay packed and back at him.

He didn't respond.

He owed her nothing.

It was _her_ fault he was leaving; her fault that he was suffocating.

Kagome interrupted the silence with a sharp, "You can't leave."

Logan snorted and crossed his arms, "Sure I can."

She stood smoothly from her spot, "Are you taking me?"

Logan looked her up and down and his response was immediate, "Fuck no."

"Well, you have to!"

Logan stepped back as she stepped forward, "The hell I do."

There was a long period of silence and Kagome's eyes were closed.

It happened suddenly.

One tear, then two.

Voice thick, she looked away, "You're a dumb youkai that can't even listen to his instincts."

The scowl came to his face readily, "I'm not a youkai."

She chose to ignore him and instead walked passed him, through the open door behind him.

Kagome stopped just at the doorway, "You'll be back. Let's hope I'm here when you return."

And then she was gone.

And so was he.

Right out the front door.

.

.

Logan did what he did best when he left the mansion.

He rode and fought and buried himself in booze and women while he did.

Except this time there was no joy.

No thankfuckinggod release.

Every woman made him think of cerulean hues and inky black hair, soft pale skin and crimson lips.

The something that plagued him, that creature inside howled and cried well into the night. It scratched and pawed at the metaphorical door he kept it behind and he found nothing would appease it. It was a constant nagging pain behind his eyes, and pounding in his skull.

Logan was surprised when the creature spoke, one month into his isolation.

It was garbled and more of a growl then anything but he understood the word.

" _Pack_."

And then it didn't speak again for several weeks.

He ignored the creature, didn't understand the warm feeling that filled him when he repeated the word and why Kagome appeared in his head when he said it. Ignoring the phantom beast inside was a mistake as when the next time he said it, it was with more insistence and he repeated it over and over. Again, it was ignored until a few days later he began again and this time it was accompanied by a metaphorical swipe of claws that he felt cut him inside.

And then he knew he had a problem.

If this _thing_ he ignored could hurt him inside, what else could it do?

Could it come out?

What would that mean for him?

Only one person would have the answer.

With a curse, Logan turned his bike around and headed back to the mansion.

.

.

Kagome felt him approaching the manor long before he actually got there.

She didn't care.

Not really.

He was stupid and didn't understand.

She buried her head in her pillow and stopped herself from crying.

 _"Don't cry, don't cry, don't you fucking cry_. _"_

She remembered Inuyasha and she hardened her heart.

Logan didn't understand and probably would _never_ understand.

She had come here in hopes of finding what she needed and she was sorely mistaken when she thought she found it in Logan.

That's okay.

She was looking elsewhere to someone more _receptive_. It just needed to be finalized.

.

.

Something was so fucking off about the mansion that Logan actually recoiled.

He was in the middle of putting up his bike when he figured out why it was off. The smell. The smell was irritating him. It smelled so much like - like _cat_ that he wanted to vomit. The door to the garage opened and Logan turned. Did the girl know he was here? Already? The garage door closed and the light flickered on.

The change in lighting didn't affect him and when his eyes caught bright green he couldn't understand the reason his heart dropped.

"You left again, no notice, no warning - six months!"

Logan flinched, "Jean - "

Jean's eyes were dark when she hissed, "No! You can't keep doing this!"

Before, he would have smiled and teased her, asked her 'why not?' Would have tried to get her to admit her attraction, the attraction he smelled on her every single time he saw her. Now, he just wanted to see why it smelled so much like fucking cat.

Instead of dragging it out he merely responded, "Okay."

There was silence followed by a puzzled, "Okay?"

"Yep." And then he was stalking toward her, "No more disappearing in the night."

She took a step back just as her scent spiked, "Wait - what?"

"Talk to you later, good night." And then he was passing her and following that scent.

The closer he got to Kagome's room, the more dread filled him.

Because he knew that kitty stench.

Knew it and _hated_ it.

And the only way it could be this strong other than the bastard actually being in the house, was if someone was coming in regular contact with him.

He didn't stop to knock.

He swung open the door and the smell hit him square in the face.

 _Sabretooth._

The moment he entered, she was sitting up in her bed. He slammed the door behind him and he heard the wall crack with the force of his anger. Why the fuck was that bastards scent on her? In her room? He could feel the anger coming like a storm, filling him up. The beast was howling, scratching, and banging against the door.

It took everything he had to stop growling, to make his vocal chords make human words, and when he spoke it was the guttural voice of the creature, "Explain." The girl looked shocked and didn't move so he said it again, louder, loud enough that she actually jumped, " _Explain!"_

And she knew what he was talking about, he saw it flash almost guilty in her eyes.

But there was no guilt in her voice when she responded, "I told you I might not be here." When he said nothing, she elaborated. "Turns out, there is _another_ diluted youkai and he's more receptive to the truth."

He couldn't stop himself from barring his teeth and snapping them at her angrily, "But _why_?"

Kagome looked away and the hurt in her eyes made him ache to hold her and soothe away the pain but he didn't just understand _why_ he wanted that. She was quiet and he took a step forward and her soft response made him pause, "Because you left and you just don't understand."

His frustration returned full force, "Then help me!"

"I submitted!" she cried out, her anger and frustration so, so clear and her voice thick, "Don't you feel it? I'm only human and _I_ can feel it!"

"Feel what?"

 _Sayitsayitsayit._

Because he had a word for it but he didn't understand it.

"It's pack! I submitted and I'm pack and you're pack and you're supposed to take care of me like Inuyasha did! It's you!" her eyes were dark and filling with tears and her walls and barriers were breaking and crashing down so that the wildness in her eyes was clear. He didn't know who Inuyasha was and right now he just didn't care - he was more concerned with the feverish look that took over her features. "I had a pack and they're gone and dead! I can't be alone anymore! I _can't_! And _you_ left me!"

There was silence in the room except for her harsh breathing.

She was calmer, her eyes still wild and such a dark blue they were almost black but she wasn't screaming, "Pack means _everything..._ and I submitted."

And that raging beast inside him calmed and he was slowly starting to realize and understand and he couldn't seem to stop himself when he reached out and touched her cheek with the back of his scarred knuckles.

Whatever human was in him didn't - _couldn't_ comprehend but the beast that paced behind the door was quiet when his skin touched her skin.

She launched herself into his arms and sniffled while he held her.

She felt like home.

And for the first time since her met her that was alright with him.

.

.

.

 **'Gome Yuki::** SOOOO Yeah. This is it. It's a two shot. Maybe three shot. I don't know. I like the concept of Inuyasha teaching what he knows about life and his views of family. I like the idea of Kagome as a feral girl coming back from Feudal Japan. I also have a thing for Logan right now. There aren't enough Logan x Kagome fics. We'll see how this turns out. Review, ya? Love you guys!


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or X-Men.

 _ **Pairing**_

 _: Logan (Wolverine) x Kagome_

 _ **Summary**_

 _: Hanging around with inu-youkai has made Kagome a little more animal than human and for Logan that was just fine. He was animal at heart after all whether he knew it or not._

 **Animal at Heart**

 **Part II**

x . . . . x

Logan woke early as he usually did.

He watched the darkness of the early morning slowly turn to light, the rising sun casting long shadows on the walls of the woman in his arms.

She slept peacefully, her lips parted in contentment.

He looked down at her and that beast that raged within him all these months was quiet and equally content as the girl he held.

What would he say to her when she woke up?

What would they do?

What did all this mean?

 _What did she expect of him?_

Logan listened to the steady, sleepy beat of her heart, his body unnaturally attuned to hers.

The moment her breathing shifted he pulled himself from his thoughts and waited as she adjusted. Her warmth was steady against his side and though he knew she was awake, she made no motion to move. He nudged her with his arm and she turned her cerulean, sleepy gaze to his. Her eyes were penetrating even at first light of the morning.

He wanted to speak, to say something but he was lost and confused and didn't know what _to_ say.

She saved him by offering him a quirk of her lips, "Good morning." she murmured, voice husky with sleep.

His throat was suddenly dry; she shouldn't effect him this way but he somehow found it in him to respond, "Morning."

She pulled away from him and stretched her lithe body like a cat waking from a nap, before sitting up and leaving the bed. She grabbed her toiletry bag and a robe. She gave him a quick once over, enjoying the view of the older man lying in her bed and gave him a quick nod, "I'll be right back and then we can talk."

Logan gave her a terse nod as she walked away from the room, quickly closing the door behind her.

Logan sat up in the bed, his white t-shirt slightly wrinkled from sleeping in it. He didn't typically sleep with... well... _clothes_ , but for modesty's sake and the concern that with little clothing whatever was inside would jump her, he had pretty much fallen asleep in what he showed up in. It didn't take long for Kagome to return, her face washed, teeth and hair brushed, looking fresh as a daisy.

She set her little bag on the dresser and crawled back on the bed in front of him, wrapping herself in the blankets.

Her gaze was sharp and curious, "You're still here."

Logan looked at her, voice gruff, "Of course I am. Where'd you expect me to go?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly thought you might run off again."

He looked almost sheepish as he rubbed the stubble on his chin, "You said we could talk."

She nodded and turned older then they should have been cerulean eyes to him, "Ask your questions. I know you have them."

It didn't take him but a second to blurt out, "What's pack? What's happening to me? What do you want?"

The miko gave him a look that was all pity as she reached for his hand, "You're a diluted youkai. Somewhere in your family tree a youkai mated a human who had a baby that mated a human who had a baby that mated a human and had you. I don't know what type you are, your blood is too diluted, but you are a _pack_ animal, without a doubt. Packs, in youkai society, are family groups with an alpha. I come from one of these groups. I had an alpha who led my pack, he provided for me, cared for me, fought for me and with me against those that sought my power. In pack society, if you submit to an alpha, that alpha takes on that role. Inherently, though diluted you are, you understand these concepts but you have been raised among humans and therefore cannot fully grasp them, just like in some ways my human mind can't either." Kagome stopped for a moment to give him searching eyes, "That night... in the forest... that _other_ part of you, that part that is youkai knew what to do. It laid claim to my submission and it was within it's rights to take it's prize. There is no shame in it, it is a truth of animals and we _are_ animals, the parts that aren't human at least."

"You have always had this youkai within you - it manifests in rage and lust, two very powerful emotions for youkai. I'm sure there were days where your rage was uncontrollable or your lust untamed. I'm sure you've woken up with blood on your hands and had no idea how it got there." The words hit too close to home and Logan looked away, "It's unfortunate for you that I understand these feelings because I'm sure I triggered certain things within you. When the more youkai part is ignored... it _can_ manifest metaphysically and cause internal harm. This creature is not real and cannot _jump out_ or anything but it does exist and it is you in your most base self." Kagome looked away, "I spent my younger years with a half-demon and he helped me survive the only way he knew how, like him, like a youkai and I just- I never came back from it. There is a part of me that stays true to my human self and a part that stays with the half-demon teachings. I was lost and confused, a wounded animal looking for home." she reached out her hand and touched his, "But whether you realized it or not you took me as yours."

There was silence between the two an Logan looked at the wild little thing in front of him and seeing her there felt so right, so good.

God he was _damned_ just looking at her but to hell with that.

If he was damned he might as well be damned for better reasons then just wanting her.

He lifted the hand that wasn't held in hers, bringing it to the nape of her pale, slender neck.

His hand was filled with her soft, inky hair and he brought her to him, his lips hovering over hers.

She sounded crazy, spoke like a crazy girl but all the words she said sounded so _right_ , calmed all that seething rage he carried within him.

He was soothed and he knew that there was truth in her words.

He claimed her, accidentally, as his... _his pack._

Very quietly, voice rough, he murmured, "Mine." His lips crashed down on hers and Kagome had to decide to either fight his kiss or accept it. She accepted, her lips parting under his demanding mouth. His tongue entangled with hers and dipped into every crevice of her mouth, exploring her, branding her, turning her blood into liquid fire. He angled her head, taking control of the kiss, demanding everything from her, _taking_ everything. He made a sound low in his throat, partial growl, partial groan. He wanted to throw her on this bed, finish what was started in the woods so many months ago but the part that was human forced him to pull away from her flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and lidded eyes.

He wanted to enjoy the moment, bask in her spicy scent, but his eyes narrowed and he couldn't stop the words tumbling from his mouth, "You didn't fuck that cat did you?"

He had less then a second to realize that the darkening of her eyes was bad for him.

Her hand connected with his cheek as she screamed, "I'm a virgin! GET OUT!"

And Logan was ashamed to say... he ran out of the room with his proverbial tail between his legs.

But the good news was she was a virgin.

An interesting tidbit of information he was sure would haunt him.

.

.

Passing her in the halls was a nightmare.

He could smell her when he wasn't even looking for her; she set his world on fire in ways he never thought possible and half the time he wasn't even touching her.

The girl that glowered during most of her stay had a pep in her step that caused whispers and rumors to break out like wildfire.

She was still vicious, still brutal, a wild, untamed creature that put them in their places... but she _smiled_ now.

Logan enjoyed his evenings, sneaking into her bedroom, kissing her senseless, knowing that she was ripe for the taking. He loved teasing her, going only a little further each night but never going further then leaving her in her underthings. It was an exciting game, leaving him hungry and wanting more but savoring each moment. After their petting sessions, he just enjoyed _being_ there, having her curled at his side. Sometimes she would tell fantastical tales of adventures for events long passed and others they spent quiet and sleeping.

Oddly enough, his favorite pass time was feeding her.

He always brought snacks and food to her.

She had explained that it was instinct to provide for her most basic needs and he was inclined to agree.

Watching her eat anything he brought made him swell with pride.

It was shame this interesting lull in his life was about to come to a screeching halt.

.

.

When Jean walked up to him, determination on her face he knew it was trouble.

He turned to face her, her green hues darker then normal, confused, concerned.

She looked beautiful, her crimson hair cascading around her like fire but he wasn't... _moved_ by the sight of her.

He had been extremely preoccupied with Kagome since his return that Jean had been the furthest thing from his mind. Nonetheless, he turned to her with a rakish grin, "Jean." he greeted.

Her smile was tentative, "Hey, Logan. I haven't really seen you around lately."

His grin turned sheepish as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I've been busy."

He watched her pretty lips turn into a frown, "I know, with that Japanese girl, Kagome."

Logan's insides were cold but he kept his thoughts from showing on his face, "Well... she's... a little _different_ from the others."

That darkness in her eyes only grew darker, "She's _dangerous_ not _different_."

He gestured to himself, "And I'm not?"

Jean blinked away the darkness clouding her vision as she shook her head, "Y-you're different."

The partial-youkai gave her a frown and repeated her words back at her, " _Dangerous_ not _different_."

"Logan, that's not why I came over here! Some of the students are beginning to gossip. You need to stay away from her for your own safety. You know how teenagers, they can be lewd and rumors are concerning."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly, why do I give a damn what a bunch of kids say? The girl is lonely, she's an outcast even _here_. We hang out, so what?" They definitely did more than hang out and the rumors were probably true but he didn't care. "You want me to leave her on her own?" He could smell the jealousy in her scent, turning it sour and bitter to his nose.

"Well... no, but - " He cut her off.

"I don't need you to mother me, Red. You got your man - " he gestured with his head behind her and she turned to see Scott there, a frown on his face, "- go mother him. I got class to teach."

And he didn't but he really, _really_ wanted to get away from her.

Honestly, he just wanted to be _outside_.

So he jogged out the front door, leaving her gaping and concerned and positively _pissed,_ and into the surrounding trees.

The sun was bright and touched his skin, warming his flesh as he breathed deep the outdoors.

As he was enjoying the outdoors, a scent caught his nose and he grinned.

 _Well, well... if it isn't my favorite girl._

He began to move in the direction he caught her scent, leading him deeper into the trees, but then he caught _another scent_.

And this one? Well, it wasn't as welcome.

 _Sabretooth_.

That _thing_ inside him roared it's displeasure and for once, he and the damn thing were in total agreement.

Why the hell was that _cat_ around? And with _Kagome_?

He stopped stalking toward the scent, his mind whirling at the possibilities. Was it possible she called him there? She did say that she had been considering that ass as her alpha while he had been gone. The longer he thought about it, the more pissed off he was getting. He was starting to see red, crimson was crawling over his vision and he tried to shake the haze away but the beast inside him laughed, _Sit back and enjoy the show._

.

.

Kagome shook her head at the other diluted youkai in her life, "It's too late, we're pack now. He has taken me under his wing as his. If you want rights, you have to fight for them."

Sabretooth shook his head of wild hair and the growl in his throat rumbled forward, "You accepted that bastard?"

The miko gazed at him through steady cerulean hues, "He was my first choice, you know that."

The male stepped toward and his stance was anything but friendly. Kagome's eyes hardened and her lips tipped into a frown. He was trying to intimidate her, show her he was bigger and scarier then her but he had _no_ clue what he was dealing with. Silver encased her eyes and her frown curled into a growl. The male stopped for just a moment, debating, mulling over if the fight was worth it. He could hurt her. Hurt her enough that her little alpha would have no choice but to fight on her behalf and then he could kick his ass and just take her.

His dark eyes were losing that part to think rationally and soon all that was going to be left was an animal.

She was challenging him just by standing there, not giving in. Her chin was jutted in his direction and she had her arms tense at her side.

He was going to teach her lesson.

His walk turned into a jog, which turned into a run, and with a roar he was leaping at her, intent on pinning her to the ground.

Kagome was tense and was ready to fight back as much as she was able. She was sure that kitty in front of her wouldn't go down without a fight.

As she braced herself, she heard a vicious growl from her right and then a blur was leaping at Sabretooth, adamantium claws at his throat.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. _Logan_. Logan was there, fulfilling his duties.

The miko watched on and waited for the winner, hoping her alpha would come out on top. She had a feeling if he lost and Sabretooth took her, their arrangement was going to be quite different now that he felt she had snubbed him.

.

.

There was blood and teeth and claws and Logan was content to let his blood lust reign.

And _boy_ did he lust for that bastard's blood.

Lips curling over his teeth, Logan growled as they battled their way through the forest.

Claw for claw, blow for blow, tooth for tooth was exchanged.

The guttural sound that wouldn't stop leaving his throat sounded more animal then anything and Logan couldn't believe it was coming from him. The red haze was there, taking away his thoughts, leaving instinct to play and fight this battle for him. He could feel his muscles bunch and burn under his skin, using every bit of his impressive strength, every bit of muscle he had to fight his rival. He could not lose. Losing meant losing Kagome. Losing meant Kagome was gone. His anger was a real thing, crawling up his throat, wanting to be unleashed.

 _Logan had never felt more exhilarated._

 _Never felt more himself._

His claws were deep in Sabretooth's chest, he was sure he had hit something vital, but that damnable cat used teeth and tried to bite his throat, causing him to step back. He wasn't paying attention, he _should_ have been paying attention. He heard Kagome make a sound as though to call out to him but it was too late. They broke through the tree line, students began screaming and running.

The teachers were coming.

He didn't care, he was still fighting.

Kagome, though, she was filled with instant dread. If they interfered, if they so much as tried to help, that was it.

She would be Sabretooth's no questions asked. She saw some of the more experienced X-Men running toward, Scott, Rogue, Jean, and she threw out a barrier without so much as blinking. Silver encased her eyes, a dome building around the two occupants. The look on Scott's face was murderous as he turned to the miko and yelled, "Drop the barrier, Kagome!"

Logan hit the barrier and his skin cackled with energy.

Kagome shook her head, "I can't!" Sabretooth was digging his claws into Logan's shoulder with a grunt and a growl while Jean was was preparing to attack her. "You don't understand! He can't have help!"

Logan was falling to the ground and Kagome sent a burst of energy toward Rogue who was trying to sneak up on her. Scott called out, "Rogue!" But Kagome was intent on the outcome, Logan was trying to stand, "Drop the damn barrier!"

Kagome was firm, did not drop her guard, her stance, and yelled, "He is my alpha and he has to _win_ or I have to go!" she screamed back at them.

Logan heard her voice through the roaring of his blood and he understood. Everything fell into place with crystal clear clarity. This damned cat would take her from _him_. And suddenly he and the monster inside him were in perfect sync. _No_. She belonged to _him_. So he stood, and his viciousness was calculated and cold and methodical. Sabretooth was going to lose, one way or another. He would _kill_ him if that was what was necessary. He would rip his head right off his body.

So when Logan caught Sabretooth off guard and ended up on top, his claws gone, knuckles bloody as he slammed his fist into Sabretooth's face until it was unrecognizable mess, that was okay. It was necessary. He didn't flinch once, not when he felt the orbital bones break, not when his prey gagged on their own blood. When he felt a hand grasp his wrist, it took everything he had not to slash first and ask questions later. He looked up into her silvery hues that were fading to blue and she was whispering, "It's done." Over and over. The mutant below him was breathing but only barely and Logan stood from him and to Kagome, towering over her smaller, daintier form.

The blood on his hands was thick and slippery but that monster simmered below his skin.

He took those bloody hands and cradled her head between them.

There was blood on her cheeks but her smile was radiant.

He _won_.

She was _his_.

So he leaned down and claimed his prize.

Her lips were soft beneath his, pliant and sweet.

She tasted of everything that was good. He inhaled her scent, enjoying the way she leaned against him. He lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. One hand held her ass firmly in place, the other entangled in her hair. Their lips never broke from one another and he conquered her mouth, with lips, teeth, and tongue. He kissed her until she whimpered, kissed her until her lips were swollen. And when he pulled away he murmured, " _Mine_."

Kagome nodded and the moment between them was short lived because then Kagome was quite literally flying from his arms and was fifteen feet away from him. He tried to move but found he couldn't and he turned to the side where he met furious green. Scott was beside her, confused, wary and Rogue was beside him blushing crimson but neither made a move to stop the red-head.

"Jean..." he growled, the warning clear in his voice.

Her eyes narrowed, "What the _hell?"_

He literally couldn't stop growling, " _Jean_!"

Kagome gave her own impressive growl, "Let me go!"

"Not until we know what's going on here!" Jean yelled and Kagome was just growing more and more furious by the moment.

"It doesn't matter! You wouldn't understand!" the Japanese girl yelled back. The silver in her gaze was returning and Scott looked wary and protective all at once. He had warned the girl not to attack Jean again but Jean was technically the one attacking now.

He touched her shoulder and murmured, "Let them go and let the Professor handle this."

Jean shook her head an angry and defiant 'no' falling from her lips, "I want to know what this is."

Scott felt a pain his heart and he knew why she wanted to know. Of course he did. He knew that Jean's heart was not wholly his and as far as he knew, Logan had felt something for her too. Turning his gaze to the other man, he knew. Whatever he felt for Jean was a far cry for what he felt for the young Japanese girl. Kagome was legal so he didn't care what they got up to in their spare time and Logan wasn't her teacher.

Logan turned his dark eyes to Jean and snarled, "She's _mine_. That's what this is!"

"You told me - !"

Logan cut her off with a snarl, "I didn't say anything! I never told you a damn thing!" his eyes were dark with rage, his lips curled over his teeth. Logan wasn't home, hadn't been for a long time and Jean just wouldn't stop pushing.

Kagome raised her silvery hues to the other woman, her own lips pressed into a thin, sharp line. This woman was keeping her separate from her alpha. Under _no_ circumstance was that okay. He had just defended her from a threat, a threat that had wanted to take her away, and now this woman wanted to keep them separate? Demand things that she had no right to demand? She could feel the power from Jean surrounding her, a thin string of power linking them together. Kagome was downright brutal when she needed to be, deadly when it was required and Kagome had just reached her limit. So instead of talking, instead of demanding, she _threw_ her power down that silver cord that bound her in the air and watched it trail like fire until it hit Jean full force, severing the ties that held Kagome and Logan still.

Jean cried out, silver burning behind her closed eyelids as she grasped her head and Kagome left her no time to recover. She was there in an instant, her hands balled into fists, her muscles coiled in her legs ready to launch her attack. Scott saw it happening in slow motion, Kagome lifting her right leg to hit Jean in the face and even though Jean was at fault, he could not stop himself from reaching for his glasses _but_ … Kagome was not the only threat and Logan was right behind her, eyes firmly on Scott as his fist connected with his stomach, causing the other mutant to double over.

Rogue watched in horror, unsure of what to do. Logan was her friend, he had her loyalty but she had battled with others on numerous occasions. She could stop it, suck them all dry until they stopped but she couldn't. It would be a choice she couldn't come back from so instead she yelled, "Stop!" and hoped they would listen. But they didn't.

Logan and Kagome moved like a well-oiled machine.

As though they had been fighting together their entire lives.

Where one wasn't, the other was, blocking, defending, pushing back.

Rogue realized, they were in _deep_ trouble if Kagome and Logan ever decided to fully launch an attack against them. Kagome nullified their powers with cold, hard calculations and Logan was brute strength and anger behind her. Unable to do much else, Rogue screamed silently in her mind and hoped the professor was listening.

 _Help us!_

It took only a minute and a minute was all Kagome and Logan needed to nullify what they perceived as a threat but Professor Xavier was there, Hank beside him and battle ready. Xavier's call was harsh and heavy inside the minds of the two mutants lost to their baser selves, " _That is enough!_ " Kagome and Logan both flinched and were pressed to their hands and knees by powerful telepathic waves holding them in place. All the fight left them, being on the opposite end of such power completely removing whatever instinct they had to fight. Verbally, he called out, "Logan! Kagome! Are you in control?"

Kagome grit her teeth as tried not to fight the telepathic pressure holding her in place but she nodded her head. Logan cursed but did the same.

And then it was over.

.

.

Jean held a towel to her bloody nose and glared at the other side of the room where Logan and Kagome stood, side to side, arms crossed in front of them. Scott was beside her, his arm over her shoulder and nursing his ribs which were surely cracked. Kagome and Logan looked no worse for wear, Logan healing quickly and Kagome just being better at hand to hand then Jean was. Kagome's cold, cerulean orbs met hers from across the room and her expression was empty.

Jean looked away and at Xavier, "Well? What now?" she snapped.

Xavier looked at her and arched a brow, "What do you mean?"

With a scowl she responded, "They _attacked_ us, Professor! They are carrying on an inappropriate relationship!"

Xavier turned to his favorite pupil and the smile he gave her was indulgent and a tad sad, "Jean, I saw the memories that young Rogue projected and it was _you_ that attacked first. They did as expected of them to do. Respond to a perceived threat."

Jean's eyes were dark with something _other_ and she hissed, "Because of what I saw! They were kissing!"

Xavier shook his head, "Which I knew of, I know _everything_ that goes on in this school. If I had felt the need to end it, I would have. Kagome is a legal consenting adult, yes, we are a school but Kagome can make her own decision in regards to this matter and she has. She has chosen Logan as her alpha and he has claimed her as such. Though I cannot begin to comprehend the details of what that means, it is not my place to judge or dictate, merely guide."

Scott squeezed her shoulder, "Jean - "

Jean stood and Kagome and Logan tensed, "Are you _serious_?"

The professor nodded his head, "Very much so. It was my hope that this would happen."

This time Logan looked at him and rumbled, "What do you mean?"

The other mutant turned to him with a soft, knowing smile, "I've known about this girl a long time, I've been inside her head and have seen what she needs. There are few in this world that can provide her that. I've been inside yours too and knew that this could have been either a great success or terrifying failure." He stopped and his gaze was on Kagome, "Tell him your secret, Kagome."

Kagome did something that was very strange, very uncharacteristic of the female they had all come to know. Her dark brows furrowed and she brought her bottom lip between her teeth. She suddenly no longer looked like the indifferent woman that dwelled within their midst. Instead she looked concerned and confused. The Japanese girl looked at the professor and she _did_ trust him, she respected him for what he did at this school but… her gaze darted to Logan and she felt very _human_ emotions begin to fill her. Dread. Concern. But she nodded at the professor and looked at Logan with dark eyes and murmured, "This is as old as I will look for a very, very long time."

Logan looked down at her, confused and it took him several seconds before he understood, eyes wide, "You mean - "

Xavier spoke up, "Kagome will age very slowly, Logan, by a quirk of true magic… this girl will have a lifespan to match yours assuming nothing happens in the future."

Logan gazed at the once-miko with furrowed brows, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome looked away, "I wanted my alpha to want me for me, not because we would have similar life-spans." Her voice was soft and aloof but he could see the tension in the line of her shoulders and he touched he cheek with a finger caked in dried blood. He didn't say anything more on the subject because nothing more needed to be said.

"So… you planned this." Scott murmured, "All of it."

Xavier gave a genial smile, "I had hoped for a good outcome but yes, I laid out the pieces."

Jean stood, her chair scratching the floor loudly and her gaze was angry and almost hateful as she looked at the duo across the room. There had been room in her heart for both men but one was gone and she hadn't been ready to give him up. She backed away from the room and fled in a storm of barely contained power and Scott said nothing as he took off after her. Kagome turned to the headmaster of the school and spoke quietly, "There is something _dark_ inside her, Charles."

He looked at her, eyes sad, uncertain, "I know, I know." He straightened in his chair and the calm, soothing voice was back, "But we will handle it when the time comes. Now! Go on you two, go and tend to your wounds while I get Hank so we can… well, work on Sabretooth. You did quite a number on him, Logan." His eyes were blank as he gazed at the other mutant, "No judgement, but I expect you _both_ to handle your tempers and your instincts. This is the only time you will not be punished because Jean was at fault but this school is first and foremost a haven. As for - " his lips quirked, "- other things. You will have the same rules as the other couples among the school. Protection and no overtly pubic displays of affection."

Kagome cast him a confused look and Logan snorted, "No fucking in public, got it." Kagome's cheeks burned crimson and she began to sputter but Logan was already steering her away. After all, she did have a few scratches that needed looking at it and Logan would _love_ to play doctor.

.

.

That night, laying in his bed Kagome at his side, Logan let his mind wander.

He could have lost her today.

If he had been slower, or if he had not been able to beat Sabretooth then Kagome would have been whisked away by the other partial youkai. Lips curled angrily, Logan pulled her tighter to his side. Her breath fanned his neck and he felt a shiver crawl down his spine. He had done it though, he had been able to save her, _keep_ her. A growl rumbled through his chest and it woke the sleepy miko up from her rest.

Her eyes were groggy as she looked at him, her voice concerned, "Logan?" He grunted in response and she queried, "Is everything okay?" He grunted again and that was answer enough. She had been spending time with her alpha, she knew how to communicate with him despite his sometimes lack of actual words. She sat up, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she gazed down at him. "What's wrong?"

His dark hues observed her and the scowl on his face made her wonder. After a few tense seconds he finally asked, "What would have happened... if I had lost?"

Kagome blinked slowly, processing the question and her lips were set in a grim line, "Well... he would have won me. It's... it's like lions almost, especially since he is distantly cat. Wolves are close but lions make more sense. When a rival male lion has their sights set on a pride, they fight the dominant male. Sometimes, if the females are inclined, they fight too but for the most part it's male vs. male. The winner takes the pride and the male lion either dies in the fight or is cast away. In this case - I am the pride. He would take me. The females of the pride have no choice - the new male, if the current leader loses, will kill the cubs and the female lions go into heat. Some fight but it's all the same. They submit." Her gaze was a cool blue and her voice was soft, "I would have fought... but it's kinder to submit."

Logan felt his blood turn cold at the thought.

He understood what she was saying.

 _Kinder to submit._

He understood and his saliva was thick and his inner youkai was pushing through.

The thought was terrifying that she would have - that Sabretooth could have - his dark eyes moved over the soft planes of her face.

 _Not his Kagome._

She looked away and he grasped her chin in his hand. Her gaze was wide and startled when he sat up and dragged her lips to his. His lips on hers were decidedly soft - different from his usual need to dominate her. Her eyes closed and she leaned into him, tilting her head so she had better access to his seeking lips. They moved in sync, tongues and soft mouths. He released a sound that was all male, more animal then human and she shuddered in his arms. His tongue swiped across her bottom lip and her mouth parted. He enjoyed her taste, enjoyed the mingling of their breath, and spike in her scent.

He pulled away, her lips following his for a moment before she righted herself, blue eyes opening but foggy with want. He patted her hair down and pressed his nose to her temple, inhaling. "Shower with me?" he queried gently. Kagome was stiff for a moment, unsure, feeling the tension and need in the air. Her gaze met his and his dark orbs were soft but that wasn't all that swirled within those depths. There was a wildness that attested to his nature and a need that overwhelmed all other emotion. She knew that if she joined him in that bathroom, that was it.

The barriers between them would be gone.

The part of her that howled with dogs whispered, _this is his right. He defended you. Proved his worth as alpha - as mate. This is his **right**._

But the part that remained human... that part was looking at Logan's half-lidded eyes, knowing that this was a man that knew what he wanted. For whatever reason, he _did_ want her. She could feel the proof of his desire through his jeans, against her thigh. He was a man that had seen war upon war, battle upon battle, lived through years she had read only in history. His history and time on earth was longer then hers. She suddenly felt uncharacteristically shy. She had lived through battles of her own but she was still young - still inexperienced in many, many ways. But the way he looked at her... like she was everything. She knew Logan would devour her, brand her through and through. Being with him, she would learn what it meant to be a woman in it's purest form.

Inuyasha and her... they hadn't gone very far.

Kisses and petting.

But he had been inexperienced just as she was.

She knew Logan had experience enough for the both of them.

Then the human part that wouldn't stop thinking came to a screeching halt, because he was leaning toward her, his lips by her ear, his voice rough and low, " _I'll make you feel good._ "

And she had no doubt about it. So with confidence she didn't know she possessed, she pulled away from him. Unlike her room, Logan had his down bathroom. She stood and began to walk toward the door across from the bed, watching his face melt into confusion. As she walked away, she peeled off the shirt she was wearing from her body and dropped it to the floor. She stopped at the doorway, flicked on the light, and looked back at the man on the bed.

And he was a man.

Not a boy.

Not a hanyou.

 _A man._

Their eyes met and the confusion was gone, replaced by hunger.

He stood from the bed, liquid grace and coiled muscles that came only from years and years of battle.

And then he stalked toward her.

 **(The smut was removed; you can find the link on my profile to my AO3 account)**

.

.

Most days people looked at Logan in fear.

Now it was curiosity.

He was, for lack of a better term, happy.

And it was because of Kagome.

Kagome was different.

Everything had changed.

She wasn't the same angry, cruel girl anymore. She smiled much easier then before when they first started this thing they had and she laughed more. She had made several friends among her peers and she was coming out of her shell. Logan loved it. She was affectionate, stopping him in the halls and stealing kisses, not caring who was around. Between classes, there were heavy petting sessions and quickies, and at night she came to his room.

Most thought it was the regular sex they were both having that improved their moods (he would not disagree) but it was more.

He was connecting with another human being on a different level.

She listened about his life, went every where with him, and genuinely enjoyed being around him.

He felt the same.

He had lived in the past for so long and now he planned for a future with Kagome.

Jean was still a problem, always would be, he didn't doubt that. As long as she didn't touch his girl then he didn't care what she did. Unfortunately, the two females were often thrown into situations where they had to work with another. Kagome's power was tremendous and as such, she officially became an addition to the X-Men.

Her and Rogue were quick and fast friends after Rogue got over her initial reproach. Everything was coming together for him.

Days, weeks, months passed and Logan was content.

Until one day, Kagome left bed in the middle of the night and fled into the forest.

He watched her go from the window, catching a glimpse of silver hair and puppy ears.

Dark hues met bright gold in a face that was lined with age, before he turned away and watched his miko go with a heavy heart.

He curled back in bed, his face pressed into her pillow, breathing in her scent as he silently stuffed away the beast inside him that seethed with rage and pain.

The sun rose and set several times with him unmoving.

The door to his room opened and he looked up, his animal howling as he saw her walk in.

His voice was rough from disuse, "I didn't think you were coming back."

Her feet were dirty and dried tear tracks lined her cheeks as she shook her head, "You're my _alpha_. I'll _always_ come back." She came and sat at the edge of their bed, still in the same sleep clothes. She reached over and trailed a hand down his cheek, "I left because I felt him fading, he came to say goodbye." Logan pulled away, the hurt stinging and making him angry but she pulled him back gently, "Even if he had come to take me..." something very human fluttered across her features before she tucked it away, "...Logan... I love you."

His heart pounded in his chest and the beast yowled its triumph.

He leaned over, dragged her to him and pressed his lips against hers.

He tasted the hanyou on her lips and he knew what kind of goodbye they had shared.

It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would because the part that wasn't human knew, she was home, she was pack, and she was his and that was all that mattered.

It was because of the hanyou that he had her now, he would not begrudge him his goodbye.

He pulled away, pressed his forehead to hers and murmured back, "Love you too."

She smiled brightly, took his hand within her own, and they walked to the shower.

.

.

The years passed, Logan and Kagome came and went.

They were two rocks in the sea of mutants, unchanging, visiting the school and teaching classes for months at a time before wanderlust settled in and they packed their bags and left in the middle of the night.

They came when the threat of man or other mutants was too much, defended the students with a viciousness and ferocity that was terrifying before they left again.

But the stories of them traveled through the mutant community.

The story of the Wolverine and his Miko.

.

.

.

 **'Gome Yuki:** So the smut you can find on A03 account as stated above. I loved writing this thing. Kagome and Logan are one of my OTP's. Please let me know if you enjoyed reading as much as I did wiring it! I genuinely like this plot and don't care if it's over used. This wraps of up Logan and Kagome's adventures. I want to do a short collection of Kagome one-shots. Those are reaaaal popular right now and I have so many plunnies I need to get out. I hope you're all doing great! Love you and thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I was floored by how happy everyone was. As far as the end goes - I had to throw in her goodbye to Inuyasha. It felt natural and normal that he die of old age and want to see her one last time. So he hunted her down. But it shows how much Kagome loves Logan to turn away and not leave with him and follow him for the rest of his days.


End file.
